


I Won't Stop Before Victory

by smileybagel



Series: ninety-five year old hipsters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking, post - The Winter Soldier, vague reference to a fear of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're trying to recover what they've lost in the past seventy years, and this is after bucky's reclaimed his sense of self and memories of a life before. it's a lazy day at avengers tower, and the early sun suggests it'll be a scorcher today.</p><p>or, steve and bucky are still in their twenties, no matter how long they were on ice, and they're allowed to not do anything besides listen to music and kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Stop Before Victory

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening includes:  
> victory by the silent comedy (also where the title comes from; first song mentioned)  
> gasoline by the silent comedy  
> alcohol by gogol bordello (second song mentioned)

Bucky's on his back on the couch, head falling over the armrest and one arm laying over his stomach, the other hanging with his head, and legs thrown across Steve's lap, who's hanging off the couch upside down, his hand curled around Bucky's calf as he stares at the wall from his flipped position. The stereo is on, the neon numbers blinking back at them and reading off the track number and its duration. The time reads one minute and twenty-four seconds and the song keeps going. It's something they missed in their time as frozen treats of American and Soviet ideals, and it's different, but in a good way. Absently, Bucky is aware of Steve tapping out the song's beat on his leg, and he catches himself doing the same with his right hand over his stomach. His view of the ceiling is bleak, but it's out of focus as he pays attention to the lyrics coming forth from their surround sound, courtesy of their mutual friend Tony Stark. 

Then, Bucky gets that urge to inhale toxins and flips over, ignoring Steve's sounds of surprise as he turns onto his stomach and reaches from the armrest to the floor where he last threw his half-smoked pack of cigarettes.

"Aw, Buck," Comes Steve's exasperated voice when he notices what his friend was reaching for. A throw pillow from the couch is chucked Bucky's way and it hits his back with a soft thump, falling to the floor seconds later. Steve glares at it as if it should've worked harder to do damage.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Quittin' day after tomorrow, promise." Bucky's made the promise a hundred times by now, but every time Steve still manages to believe him. Cancer stick in hand and lighter dug out from the carton, Bucky climbs off the couch, careful to avoid kicking Steve as he does so, and uses the armrest as leverage to step off the piece of furniture. He straightens out his shirt and makes his way to the sliding-glass door leading to their balcony and opens it, stepping through the billowing curtains to the outside air. He leaves the door open about a half foot and goes to lean over the railings, hands curling around his mouth and cigarette to block the wind as he starts the lighter and inhales. A cherry of embers form on the tip of the off-white stick and Bucky can feel rather than taste the nicotine. He pockets the lighter and relaxes, his cigarette hanging from his lips until he grips it with his index finger and thumb to steady it as he takes another drag. This repeats three times, his eyes fixed on the horizon, the city's skyline, the towering buildings making a glass jungle around them, anything but the ground below.

Inside, he hears shuffling and then the song switches to something else, a different band, different sound, and then Steve is there behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Which is funny, because Steve is so big now, huge, colossal, and he can remember a time when their places were switched. Bucky smiles as he takes his next drag, and he can feels Steve's warm breath on his neck as he places his chin in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He feels the rest of his friend's (they're so much more) body press against his, pushing him against the railing softly. The arms around his midsection tighten somewhat, but it's still a comfortable hold that Bucky has no intention of breaking away from.

The air around them is warm, too, even though the sun just rose not even two hours ago. It'll be a hot one today, that much is certain, Bucky thinks. A hot day, but a lazy one, if the way they woke up and proceeded to lay about was any indication. Behind him, Steve shifts to kiss his neck, and Bucky can feel his lips curled into a smile. 

"Let's not deal with the others today," Steve is saying, words whispered into his skin and hips pressing against him softly. Bucky can practically feel what he's thinking, and he leans his head back, letting it rest on Steve's shoulder.

"Avoid everyone and ignore the phone," Bucky continues for him, absentmindedly flicking the remainder of his cigarette over the railing and hundreds of feet down to the ground.

"Only leave for absolute emergencies," 

"Maybe not even then."

"They can call in Banner if it gets too bad, right?" Bucky turns in Steve's arms and wraps his own around his friend's (brother's lover's soulmate's) neck, leaning in to kiss him with a smile dancing across his lips. Steve huffs out a laugh and presses their lips together, automatically tightening his arms around Bucky's waist and pulling him from the railing. 

"Right."

There's a siren not too long after they've fallen back onto the couch, shirts discarded and marking each other everywhere. Bucky growls at Steve to ignore it, which he does quite happily, until suddenly Tony fucking Stark is landing on their balcony ("um this is still my building and I can come up here if I want") in his full iron suit, telling them to don their spandex and get down on the streets because there's a villain doing his evil deeds all across town. 

Bucky's arm shines in the morning sun, and Steve's shield catches light as he aims at a rampaging science-experiment-gone-wrong. The day goes on, the battle wages, and it does end up being a very warm day.


End file.
